Memorias Magicas
by Lu91c
Summary: Los recuerdos contienen un poder especial. Nos lleva a lugares y momentos que deseamos nunca se acaben. Y nos permiten estar con las personas que amamos pero tal vez ya no están mas con nosotros. Merlín no es la excepción, pero en el las cosas nunca son simples y sus recuerdos tampoco lo son.


**Memorias Mágicas**

Era consiente que no podía ocultar esto por mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba verla. El solo hecho de que ella pueda estar triste y asustada lo martirizaba de una forma que no conocía. Tal vez por eso realizaba cualquier tarea que le mandaba Arturo de la forma más torpe pero rápida posible, con tal de verla.

Llevarle algo de comida podía ser algo difícil, ya que la jefe de cocina del palacio era bien quisquillosa con todo a su alrededor; pero de alguna u otra manera siempre lograba llevarse algo. Ahora solo faltaban pocos metros y estaría con ella otra vez. Que loco es el destino a veces, pero quien es el para quejarse de lo que te puede venir en el futuro. Pero al verla ahí encerrada en una jaula, firmemente a sus ojos algo en el creció. Amor, ilusión? Quien sabe realmente lo que sentimos cuando nos enamoramos, pero eso no evito que le ayudara y ahora la puede encontrar dormida en el fondo de estos pasadizos.

En alguna parte de su mente sabe que no podrá estar siempre con ella, pero al diablo con todo eso, por ahora solo quiere ir con ella a ese lago y ese prado con el que estaba soñando; tal vez una vida libre, juntos hasta el final de sus días. Además, la mayor parte de el quería soñar, ser feliz en medio de tanto miedo, ser feliz en el momento y lugar menos esperado, ser feliz junta a ELLA.

Pero como muchas veces ocurre en su vida, todo eso quedo en sueños.

Habían pasado años desde que Freya se había marchado de su vida. De alguna forma la magia los logro unir pero solo para seguir cumpliendo su destino. Irónico que en los peores momentos pueda verla escasos minutos pero realmente había disfrutado cada uno de esos segundos a su lado. Ya no sufría por esa maldición que soporto durante su vida y eso le alegraba en lo mas profundo de su alma, pero como dolía volverla a perder.

Ahora en el aniversario de su adiós. Necesitaba un tiempo. Sin la compañía de sus amigos de Camelot , sin la presión de ser el amigo y mano derecha de Arturo , sin las sonrisas de su querida Reina Gwen, sin los chistes de hermano Gwaine , corrección Caballero Gwaine. Necesitaba ese tiempo consigo mismo y con ese lago. Muchos lo habían visto extraño durante estos días, pero el siempre lo solucionaba con una de sus famosas sonrisas y palabras de despreocupación. Aunque no lograra engañar a nadie de sus amigos, ellos entendieron lo que necesitaba y guardaron silencio.

Había decidido llegar por sus propios medios a ese lago, era difícil evitar que los demás sospecharan de su pequeña partida si faltaba un caballo en los establos, especialmente si este era el suyo. Así que sin mas, paseo por el hermoso bosque que rodea Camelot a pie. Aunque cualquiera podría verlo caminando, realmente su mente se encontraba lejos de ahí, ni en el mismo lugar ni en el mismo tiempo. Internado en su memoria donde los recuerdos más felices que tenía junto a ella regresaban una y otra vez.

Una vez llegado al lago no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima, una de las varias que ya había derramado antes por ella. Pero se había prometido que cada vez que estuviera junto a ella o ese lago no dejaría que las lágrimas lo vencieran. Ya lo habían reprochado por ello y no deseaba que ella se preocupara por cosas como esa. Para evitar que su mente siga derramando lágrimas de tristeza comenzó a realizar el hechizo.

Era casi como una costumbre por su parte, y la idea le llego cuando en el primer año de su partida observo que en el lago, varios insectos brillaban con una fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con un calor que lo reconfortaba. En esa noche dejo que las luces que destilaban los pequeños animalitos lo acompañaran en su dolor mientras se quedaba dormido entre la belleza que emitían y el recuerdo de su amada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la magia del lago y del bosque lo había protegido esa noche ya que de haberse quedado en las orillas del lago lo pudo haber matado de hipotermia, pero el era demasiado importante para la seguridad de Albion, además que la magia sentía su profundo dolor así que se había encargado de velar por el durante la noche. Agradecía que de cierta forma que ella aun lo cuidara.

Sin más falta el hechizo se había terminado y la pequeña función comenzó. En lugar que aparezcan insectos brillantes, su magia adopto las más increíbles formas, que de forma casi traviesa danzaban por encima del lago mientras que al mismo tiempo emitían diversos colores. Era tan mágico tal acto que la mayoría de los animales se quedaban cautivados su belleza. Hubo una época donde se rumoreaba que el lago había sido hechizado y que una vez al año y solo para los más afortunados, este brillaría cumpliendo así sus más anhelados deseos. Quizás como Mago de la Corte tenía el deber de aclarar toda esa situación, pero lo dejo pasar ya que se alegraba que gracias a esas historias las personas comenzaran a respetar el lago y evitaban dañarlo de cualquier forma.

Una vez que su mente estuviera mas despejada y su alma un poco mas serena decidió que era hora de regresar a casa. No quería preocupar a los demás por su larga ausencia y sin mas comenzó su retorno, donde estaba mas que seguro que Gaius lo estaría esperando con una bebida caliente y sus amigos lo acompañarían el siguiente día haciéndolo reír y olvidar las penas.

Lo que tal vez no sabia el joven mago es que como cada año una hermosa joven aparecía siempre y cuando el se hubiera retirado del lago. Solo cuando estaba segura de que su amado ya había retomado la marcha a su hogar ella decidía danzar junto a la magia que aun permanecía encima del lago. Sintiendo el inmenso amor y a la vez el dolor de ese joven que la cautivo desde el primer momento en que lo vio. No era su intención hacerlo sufrir por su ausencia, ya que ella conocía muy bien que contaba de poco tiempo cada año. Ella prefería disfrutar esos instantes de esa manera y no condenar a su amado a una espera que los haría sufrir a los dos. Sabia que llegaría el momento donde los dos estarán juntos sin ninguna barrera que los pueda separar, pero hasta ese instante ella prefiere dejar las cosas como están ya que no había amor tan grande como el que podía recibir año tras años con su presencia.

No había que temer ni llorar ya que ambos estaban más que seguros de que ese día llegaría. Ese día donde volverían a decirse uno al otro Te amo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer Memorias Magicas. Fue un placer y un reto crearla.

Si te gusto o deseas dejar un comentario estas a un solo click de lograrlo. Asi que adelante y con eso ya te ganaste otro Gracias ! ^^.

Si me puedes ayudar a mejorar me puedes dejar una critica o si me he pasado algun error ortografico pido perdon y con gusto procedere a arreglarlo.

Esto seria todo por ahora, pero con un gusto de seguir creando mas historias se despide de todos ustedes.

Lu91c


End file.
